


Little Brown Eyes

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, New Parents, Newborn, Next Generation, OiKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Oikawa and Kise were lead into the nursery and sat in rockers. They held the other’s hand as they waited, they both were feeling mixed emotions as the minutes passed. Happiness. Excitement. Joy. Fear.





	Little Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, I will keep writing OiKise oneshots/drabbles as long as ironnheart keeps giving me cute ideas, I am weak to cute ideas. So how baby Kou <3

They walked hand-in-hand to the nursery just hours after their daughter was born. They had just announced that their little girl was finally here to the awaiting friends and family in the waiting room. They were feeling their phones vibrate with congratulations from other relatives and friends, as they walked up to the nursery window, where they saw their little one asleep in the bassinet. She was the only one in the nursery at the moment, so she was easy to spot. They smiled as the two husbands leaned against one another. Just a few hours old and she had already stolen their hearts, it was amazing how something so little could do something like that. 

They still hadn’t gotten a chance to hold her yet, but that moment was coming when a nurse walked up to them with a smile. “Are you two ready to hold your daughter?”

Oikawa and Kise were lead into the nursery and sat in rockers. They held the other’s hand as they waited, they both were feeling mixed emotions as the minutes passed. Happiness. Excitement. Joy. Fear. 

“A child is going to change a lot of things.” Is a phase they heard many times over the course of the nine months. Everyone knew that a child would change things and now they had someone small to take care of.

“A baby doesn’t come with an instruction manual, but there is the internet for tips so I guess it kind of does?” Matsukawa had said to Oikawa one time. Even though he would never take Mattsun’s advice, he was right. A baby doesn’t come with instructions on how to take care of it. They would have to figure out why she was crying at three in the morning. Let’s just say, Oikawa grew a little more anxious that day and Kise found him still awake at two in the morning reading advice for parents-to-be. But as the days grew shorter and shorter for just the two of them, they came to wonder if they’ll do a good job at raising a child. Oikawa had babysat his nephew a lot of times and Kise also had nephews, but this was different. This was  _ their _ child, the child that they would be raising for the next eighteen years. 

It wasn’t going to be just Oikawa and Kise anymore; it was going to be Oikawa, Kise and Kou. 

Kou, meaning happiness, was her name. Even though they were scared of the oncoming changes, they were filled with delight at the same time. They were happy already, but she was going to bring a new happiness into their lives. Something that they couldn’t explain when Momoi broke the news to them, that they were officially pregnant. But as of now, just a few hours after she had been born, there was this happiness that they couldn’t explain to anyone.

The nurse rolled the bassinet to the husbands, who both straightened up as they watched their daughter being brought over to them. They smiled at one another as the nurse picked up the newborn, who grunted as she was moved. “Who wants to hold her first?”

“Tooru, why don’t you hold her first?” Kise suggested.

“Ryouta, are you sure? Biologically, she’s your’s.”

“But she’s equally our’s. Yes I’m sure, you hold her first.” The blond answered with a nod. Oikawa nodded and looked to the nurse,who smiled at him. The brunette smiled as he was handed his daughter and so did Kise. Kou moved around just a little bit, before calming down in Oikawa’s arms. 

“Look at her, Ryouta.” Oikawa said after a few minutes of just silence as they looked at their daughter. “She’s so beautiful.”

“She really is. I can’t believe it.” Kise answered as he watched Oikawa gently rock her and stroke her little cheek with his thumb. 

“Hello there Kou-chan~,” Oikawa cooed softly. “Daddy and I have been waiting for you for a long time and we’re happy you’re finally here. We love you.”

Kise watched as Oikawa bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead, getting a little coo from Kou, who yawned sleepily. Kise smiled as he continued to watch his husband hold their daughter. He took his phone out and snapped a picture, Oikawa looking down with a soft smile on his face, while holding her little hand in his. Kise set that as his phone background.

“Ryouta, do you want to hold her now?” Oikawa after forty-five minutes. “If not then I have no problem holding her for longer.” He chuckled.

“Ugh you keep holding her. I’ll wait longer.” Kise answered immediately, but the brunette knew something was off by his answer.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Don’t you want to hold her?”

“I do but it’s um well...you two need bonding time!”

“And so do you.” Kise sighed and looked at Kou, now holding onto Oikawa’s finger.

“I’m just scared I’ll...I’ll break her. I mean look how tiny she is.” Kise answered as he sighed while staring at his sleeping child. His husband looked at him with a smile as he stood up and stood in front of Kise.

“It’ll be fine. You aren’t going to break her. Here, hold your arms out.” Oikawa assured as he placed Kou in Kise’s arms. “This isn’t your first time holding a baby, Ryouta.” He chuckled as he reminded that Kise had nephews.

“Tooru I don’t want to break her.”

“Ryota, you aren’t going to break her. Aww look how sweet.” After straightening back up, Oikawa smiled at Kise holding their daughter. The blond looked down at the little girl in his arms, so small in just his arms alone. Even though he was scared, something about her being in his arms...felt right. Kise, though afraid he was going to break her, smiled down at her softly.

“Hey there baby girl, Daddy and Oto-san are happy to finally meet you. You’re so beautiful.” Kise whispered that last part as he watched Kou squeeze her eyes. “Oh?”

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked as he bent down. The two watched as Kou’s eyelids fluttered and gasped as she opened her eyes for the first time. Staring at them were little brown eyes, that blinked up at them. The husbands both smiled softly at their little girl.

“Hey there, baby girl. Welcome to the world.”


End file.
